Congratulations
by Emma-MasenCullen
Summary: After an argument with Jake, Bella left. She now has a pefect life with her husband and two children when Jake calls out of the blue. What does he say to once they finally meet after all these years. AU. AH. Bella/Edward Onesided Jake/Bella.


**[A/N: Based on the Blue October song called Congratulations. Enjoy.]**

Congratulations

It had been years since I had seen my best friend. I had saddened me that we had lost contact just because we had had an awful row. He had disapproved of my choice of partner; I had always knew of his feeling for me but he had taken it one step to far and kissed me without my permission, and disrespected my love and hurt me deeply. I had forgiven him many years ago but he found it harder to forgive even though he was in the wrong. He was stubborn, just as I, and arrogant too which often clouded his judgement. But I wouldn't have had him any other way.

He had rang me out of the blue, he had got my mobile number from Charlie and he asked to meet me. He sounded just like he used, my Jacob, the happy, carefree boy he had been when we spent summers playing on the beach and making mud pies and climbing trees. The most inseparable of best friends. He asked to meet me in the park just a couple of minutes from my home.

Edward and I had moved to Queen's, 168th Street, to a wonderful detached, four bedroomed house with a large garden for the children. Life had been good to us. We had two beautiful girls, Renesmee and Carlie; Renesmee was just like her father but with my deep chocolate eyes and Carlie, just like me but with Edward's emerald eyes. We had our dream jobs, I taught English Literature in the local High School and Edward taught music there too. Our life was perfect.

So here I was, sitting on a bench in Kissena Park, just by the lake, waiting for Jake. It was an aptly named park, Edward and I had shared many kisses in this park, it was beautiful place full of trees and wild-flowers and wildlife. I was staring into space lost in memories of my family when a familiar, husky voice pulled me back to reality,

"Is this seat taken?"

"Jake, of course not, sit, it's so good to see you." I grinned at him and my favourite grin spread across his face.

"It's good to see you to. Congratulations, by the way, on your marriage to Edward, he's a very lucky man, how many years is it now? And how old are your girls, I bet they are just as pretty as you"

"Thank you, it has been nearly eight years, Renesmee is the oldest she is six years old and Carlie is five years old, she has just started elementary school. They are indeed beautiful girls, they both have the best of me and Edward." I babbled as if we had never left on a bad note.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Yes, that would be nice." I answered smiling.

I could tell he didn't know what to do with his hands. When we were younger he would have just grabbed onto my hand and held it tightly as we walked, for we were best friends and that was all it meant to us, it didn't matter what others thought. It was different now, he had his hands stuffed into his pockets, not knowing what to do with them. It was a while before either of us spoke, and it was Jacob who finally broke the silence,

"My mind, it kind of goes fast, I will try to slow it down for you..." He looked rather uneasy about what he was going to say, it was making me quite nervous. "I think I'd love to take a drive..." he said as he turned around and walked away.

"Jake, please don't go, please." I begged after him, he stopped as soon as I said his name, slowly turning around and walking back as I continued to speak.

"I want to give you something, I've been wanting to give to you for years," he said once he reached me, his voice soft laced with sadness. He took a silver box from his jacket pocket, it was tied up with a bow on top. He placed it carefully in my hand. I slowly untied the box and took of the lid, inside was a pebble shaped like a heart with "My Heart" carved into it my Jacob himself.

"My heart." He sighed, "My heart, my pain won't cover up, you left me, my heart can't take this cover up, you left me." His voice breaking as he sank onto the bench.

"Jake, I can't take this, it wouldn't be fair or right on you. You know how I feel. I'm sorry that I caused you so much pain, I never meant for that to happen, but you will always be my best friend, I couldn't ever give you more. I'm sorry. So very sorry." He looked up at me eyes full of pain before he spoke again.

"I came to see the light in my best friend, many years ago but now you seem as happy as you have ever been and my chance of being open was broken. Now you're Mrs. Him. But my words, they never seemed to come out right but I'll try to say I'm happy for you, because you are happy and your happiness mean more to me than anything. But I can't change this and I can never take it back. Now I can't change your mind, not like I could back then."

"Jake," I took a hold of his hands with mine, and his eyes met mine, "Jake, I always knew how you felt about me even then, when we were young and naïve, but I had my happy ending. It was selfish of me to try and keep you as my best friend, knowing full well that you harboured a love for me that I could never return. You are live a brother to me and I love you, but I was never _in_ love with you. I'm truly sorry for the pain that I have caused you, it was never my intention to do so. I know you hate Edward but he is my happy ending, he was everything I had dreamt of and more and I have the almost perfect life, it would be perfect if my best friend was in it, but if it is too hard for you then I understand but Jakey, it's time to let it go, find someone who will love you just as much as you love them, who can stand your stubbornness, your arrogance and how annoying you are, but Jake, it's time to let go."

We walked back to my house in silence, contemplating what each other had said. We got to the bottom of my path when Jake finally spoke again,

"I still want to be your best friend, give me space and time and I'll be back again. I found what I was looking for, forgiveness and closure, and my best friend. You'll see me again, I promise you that. And I don't hate Edward, just bitter he won the heart of my girl. And as long as he make you happy then he'll be my best friend to, if he'll let me."

"Thank you Jake, you'll always be welcome in my house and you'll always be my best friend, would you like to come in?"

"No thanks, I got to get back to La Push, plus, I need to tell Leah that I'll go on a date with her, seeing as she's asked me so many times. Who knows, maybe she'll be my happy ending."

"I hope so Jake, you deserve one. Come back and visit as soon as you can. Miss you already."

"Bye Bells, miss you too. Don't be too much of a stranger, call me."

"Ok, bye bye Jakey."

I walked back inside the house, feeling much better than I did when I left to be greeted by my two adorable children, hugging my legs tightly and a sweet kiss on the lips from my Edward.

I had a feeling my life was now completely perfect.

**[A/N: Just some randomness I came up with while I was bored, hope you liked it. Review please!! I love reviews like I love chocolate, very much.**

**The lyrics to the song, if you were curious, are this:**

**Congratulations lyrics**

**(feat. Imogen Heap)**

**Is that seat taken **

**Congratulations **

**Would you like to take a walk with me **

**My mind it kind of goes fast **

**I try to slow it down for you **

**I think I'd love to take a drive **

**I want to give you something **

**I've been wanting to give to you for years **

**My heart **

**My heart, my pain won't cover up **

**You left me.. hu hu hu hu **

**My heart won't take this cover up **

**You left me.. hu hu hu hu **

**I came to see the light in my best friend **

**You seemed as happy as you'd ever been **

**My chance of being open was broken **

**And now you're Mrs. him. **

**My words they don't come out right **

**But I'll try to say I'm happy for you **

**I think I'm going to take that drive **

**I want to give you something **

**I've been wanting to give to you for years **

**My heart**

**My heart, my pain won't cover up **

**You left me.. hu hu hu hu **

**My heart **

**My heart won't take this cover up **

**You left me.. hu hu hu hu **

**And I can't change this **

**I can never take it back **

**But now I can't change your mind **

**(You left me) **

**And I can't take this **

**I can never take this back **

**But now I can't change your mind **

**can't change your mind **

**(You left me) **

**Can't change you mind **

**(You left me.. hu hu hu hu)**

**(You left me.. hu hu hu hu)**

**(You left me.. hu hu hu hu)**

**(You left me.. hu hu hu hu) **

**Go away **

**Make it go away **

**Please.**

**Thanks again :) E-M-C xx ]**


End file.
